Zauberhafte Jahre Verzauberte Wirklichkeit
by Myrte
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort: Severus Snape ordnet sein Leben neu und da darf natürlich auch eine Frau an seiner Seite nicht fehlen. Doch geht alles so glatt, wie es zunächst den Anschein hat ?


Zauberhafte Jahre - Verzauberte Wirklichkeit  
  
Prolog  
  
Das sechste Schuljahr für Harry Potter und seine Freunde begann. Und in diesem Schuljahr sollte es eigentlich auch ruhig zugehen. Denn der dunkle Lord war in dem fünften Schuljahr endgültig besiegt worden, seine treuergebene Todesser sind lebenslang nach Askaban verbannt worden und selbst Severus Snape, der bei Voldemort für die gute Seite spioniert hatte, besaß kein Todesser Mal mehr. Und dies war eine vollkommen neues Gefühl für den verbitterten und griesgrämigen älteren Lehrer und Meister der Zaubertränke. Endlich konnte er beginnen, sein Leben neu zu ordnen und neue Wege einzuschlagen. Er konnte sich "freier" bewegen, als er es zu Lebzeiten des Dunklen Lords jemals gekonnt hatte. Severus Snape brauchte von nun an nicht mehr damit zu rechnen, dass er durch das dunkle Mal von dem dunklen Lord zu jed weder Zeit gerufen wurde.  
  
Selbst Malfoy hatte auf Geheiß seines Vaters Hogwarts verlassen, ebenso seine beiden Wachhunde Crabbe und Goyle, alle drei besuchten von nun an die Beauxbatons - Schule in Frankreich. Allseits konnte man meinen, dass das sechste Schuljahr friedlicher als alle anderen verlaufen würde.  
  
Als der Dunkle Lord endlich nach einem langen und schweren Kampf besiegt war, wo auch viele Menschen der gute Seiten gestorben sind, unter ihnen Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevy, Arthur und Ginny Weasley, hatte von den Hogwarts Lehrern Professor Trelawny, Professor Hooch und Professor Lupin ihr Leben im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gelassen.  
  
Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste, dass Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zwei neue Lehrkräfte einstellen musste.  
  
Severus Snape wurde durch den traurigen Ausgang des verbitterten Kampfes endlich mit der Stelle betraut, die er neben seinem Tun als Lehrer der Zaubertränke heiß und innig liebte: Verteidigung für die dunklen Künste. Doch so richtig konnte er sich darüber gar nicht freuen.  
  
Er und Remus Lupin, der vor dem Ausbruch des Krieges als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betraut worden war, hatten sich schon vor dem Kampf viel besser verstanden und als Remus Lupin so nach und nach bewusst war, dass Severus Snape durch seine Tätigkeiten als Spion bei dem Dunklen Lord Albus Dumbledore und dem Ministerium wichtige Informationen lieferte, und bei jedem Todesser treffen sein Leben dabei riskierte, überdachte er sein Verhalten zu Snape gegenüber und beide Männer freundeten sich während des Kampfes gut an.  
  
Dennoch war diese Freundschaft nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Es war an dem Tag, als der Kampf seit Wochen endlich einmal "pausieren" würde. Selbst die treusten Todesser Voldemorts konnten nicht wochenlang ohne größere Pausen Hogwarts und deren Verbündete belagern und sie mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen.  
  
-------------  
  
"Es sieht nach einer Waffenruhe aus," vernahm Albus Dumbledore plötzlich einen Ruf.  
  
Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts stand auf dem Astrologieturm zusammen mit Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall, nachdem der Kampf bereits erneut für eine Weile zum Erliegen zu kommen scheint.  
  
Albus Dumbledore schaute sich um, ebenso wie seine beiden Kollegen. Es stimmte, das Gemetzel schien sich wieder einmal abzuschwächen. Die Todesser zogen sich erstaunlicherweise fast vollständig zurück.  
  
Hier und da konnte man noch vereinzelte Kämpfe sehen, aber die Kämpfe schienen wirklich nachzulassen.  
  
Der alte Mann seufzte. Er hoffte sehr, dass endlich einmal Waffenruhe wäre, damit sie die Lage erneute besprechen und so zu neuen Strategien greifen konnten. Sie hatten schon zu viele Leute verloren.  
  
Auf dem Schlachtfeld, dass sich vor ihm ausstreckte, sah er eine Unmenge Leichen liegen. In der Luft lag ein starker Geruch von Verwesung und von verbrannten Fleisch.  
  
Doch die Menschen, die sich rings um Hogwarts aufhielten, war der Geruch schon so vertraut, dass niemand sich mehr erbrach oder sich halb daran erstickte. Es gehörte eben zum Alltag des Krieges.  
  
Albus Dumbledore rief mit seiner Stimme, die er mit Hilfe eines Zaubers so laut werden lassen kann, dass ihn jeder, aber wirklich auch jeder, klar und deutlich hören konnte:  
  
"Rückzug, zieht euch zurück."  
  
Nach und nach zogen sich die Kämpfenden, die sich immer noch auf dem Schlachtfeld befanden, zurück, indem sie sich möglichst langsam davon schlichen und sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung gaben.  
  
Bald war es soweit, dass alle Schüler von Hogwarts der oberen Klassen und sämtliche Lehrer sich in der Großen Halle einfanden, die in zwei Teile aufgeteilt worden war. Der eine Teil wurde zum Krankenlager umfunktioniert, wo die Verletzten ihre Wunden versorgt bekamen und der andere Teil war der Beratungsraum der Lehrer und der noch kampfesfähigen Schüler, Auroren und den jeweiligen Abgesandten der magischen Lebewesen, die der guten Seite zu ihrem Sieg verhelfen sollten.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stand immer noch auf dem Astronomieturm, wo ein frischer Wind wehte. In der Ferne konnten man im Westen erkennen, wie eine dunkle, fast schwarze Schlechtwetterfront sich langsam auf Hogwarts zu bewegte.  
  
"Wir sollten auch hinein gehen, Albus und die Lage besprechen," meinte Minerva zu Hogwarts Schulleiter. Snape nickte zustimmend.  
  
Der Wind wurde stärker und baute sich langsam zu einem Sturm auf. Der Wind lies das Laub der Bäume rascheln. Und dieses Rascheln war der einzigste Laut, den man um Hogwarts herum hören konnte. Die Vögel hatten mit ihrem Gesang seit dem Beginn des Krieges aufgehört und die Tiere, die sich um Hogwarts herum aufgehalten hatten, hatten sich in den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes zurück gezogen.  
  
"Es ist wohl angebracht, dass wir auch hinunter gehen und die Lage besprechen," sagte Dumbledore seufzend.  
  
Der alte Schulleiter wollte sich zum Gehen anschicken, als ihm plötzlich ein schwindliges Gefühl übermannte. Sofort fühlte er die Arme von Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape sich vorsichtig um seine Hüfte und Arme legend, die ihn so stützten.  
  
"Albus, was ist ...," wollte Snape fragen, doch wurde er mit einer Handbewegung von Dumbledore unterbrochen.  
  
"Es ist nichts, wahrscheinlich stehe ich schon zu langen hier oben. Die beste Zeit, um in die große Halle zu gehen."  
  
Minerva und Snape warfen sich hinter Albus Rücken einen verstohlenen Blick zu.  
  
Gerade hatten sie die Tür erreicht, um die Stufen des Astrologieturmes hinabzusteigen, als Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger ihnen begegneten.  
  
"Ach nein, sieh an, unser magisches Trio," konnte Snape sich nicht verkneifen zu spotten.  
  
"Severus, das will ich doch bitteschön überhört haben," kam es scharf von Minerva McGonagall und sie sah ihren Kollegen über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg streng an.  
  
Severus Snape zuckte darauf hin nur mit den Schultern und sah die drei Kinder mit einem bitterbösen Blick an.  
  
Harry war ganz außer Atem, seine Narbe tat ihm höllisch weh und sein rechter Arm war ganz blutig. Ron war in keinem besseren Zustand. Käsebleich stand er neben Harry und sah aus, als wäre er dem Tod persönlich begegnet. Den Schrecken und die Angst konnte man ihm deutlich an seinen Augen ablesen. Hermine Granger war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie hatte sich im Laufe des Kampfes ihre Haare mit Hilfe eines Zaubers streichholzkurz gehext, da die langen Haare sie nur in ihrer Sicht gehindert hatten, die sie zum Schluss gar nicht mehr bändigen konnte. Ihre Kleider waren halb zerrissen und überall klebte Blut an ihr. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Aber sie war auch die einzigste, die als erste die Worte wiederfand.  
  
"Wir haben Ginny Weasley und Parvati Patil verloren," gab sie zur Auskunft. Doch ihre Stimme war nur mehr ein heißeres Gekrächze.  
  
Ron hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen, als Hermine davon berichtete. Auch McGonagall und Dumbledores Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Nur Severus Snape war dies egal. Slytherin, soweit man in dem Krieg noch von dem Namen einzelner Häuser gebrauch machen konnte, hatte nur sehr wenige Verluste erlitten. Warum also soll er seine Gedanken an irgendwelche toten Gryffindors verschwenden? Er musste sich selbst um seine Leute bemühen. Es war zwar tragisch, aber im Krieg kam es halt eben nun mal vor, dass Leute starben.  
  
"Und Remus Lupin ist sehr schwer verletzt. Er liegt in der Großen Halle und wird gerade versorgt. Es steht aber schlecht um ihn."  
  
Severus Snape sah bei den Worten Hermine finster an. Doch dieser Blick machte ihr nichts mehr aus, sie war ihn schon gewöhnt.  
  
"Professor Snape, es ist wohl besser, wenn Sie schnell hinuntergehen," sagte Hermine zu ihm.  
  
Snape stürmte auch gleich los, um zu seinem Freund zu gelangen, während Harry und Ron sich entgeistert ansahen.  
  
Das Snape und Remus Lupin so gute Freunde werden würden, hätte sich keiner von ihnen vermutet.  
  
Danach gingen sie geschlossen in die Große Halle. Überall lagen Verletzte herum und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen in die Krankenhälfte um sich versorgen zu lassen. Denn sie waren mit ihren Kräften am Ende.  
  
In einer Ecke konnte man Severus Snape neben Remus Lupin sitzen sehen, der dessen Kopf in seinen Armen hielt und Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
Remus Lupin hatte den Kampf gegen Voldemorts Getreuen und den gegen den Tod nicht verloren.  
  
-----------------  
  
Doch all dies lag mittlerweile drei Monate zurück und das Leben erwachte schließlich wieder um Hogwarts und die letzten Spuren des Krieges wurden so nach und nach auch beseitigt.  
  
Anstelle von Professor Trelawny wurde Caroline Greene eingestellt, eine junge Lehrerin, die gerade erfolgreich ihren Abschluss gemacht und anstelle von Madame Hooch kam Professor Crowley.  
  
So verging die Zeit und Hogwarts rüstete sich langsam für das neue Schuljahr, das in weniger als zwei Wochen beginnen würde. 


End file.
